La ira de Sesshomaru
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: Al gran Lord del Oeste le han arrebatado lo mas preciado y no se detendrá ante nada para recuperarlo, tampoco tendrá compasión.


La ira de Sesshomaru.-

Una tarde nublada daba el indicio de que algo malo sucedería, acompañada por el aura maligna que recorría la vasta tierra que dominaba aquella monstruosa criatura, todo ser, humano o Youkai a su paso temió por su vida, el gran Lord del Oeste estaba molesto y con soberbia; su Yuki maligno se extendió por todo el Sengoku, arrasando con todo a su paso en busca de su presa, destruía bosques completos que estorbaban en su camino, montañas si era necesario, todo lo que tenía a mano el bello demonio de cabellos blancos desaparecía sin compasión, sin importarle nada mas que su venganza, rastreo la zona como solo lo permitía su fino olfato, capaz de captar el aroma mas ligero que se pudiera propagar en el ambiente, pero este no era el caso, el olor a sangre le marcaba sin errores el camino, apretaba su mandíbula asomándose de ella sus feroces colmillos, listos para despedazar lo que hubiera a su paso, sus garras afiladas e indestructibles brillaban por aquel veneno que emergía con fuerza, si bien no se derramaba, esperaba ansioso a su siguiente víctima, pero el terror lo sembraba sin duda su mirada, esa mirada roja y asesina, que era capaz de ahuyentar al alma del cuerpo; maldiciendo el haber existido alguna vez, con cada paso que daba crecía mas la incertidumbre de los enemigos de aquel temible Youkai, pero ya no les preocupaba la muerte, ese solo sería un premio deseado, lo que les causaba angustia y pánico total; era la forma en que ese demonio se desharía de ellos, al llegar a las tierras que debía destruir, se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta que lo separaba del magno ejercito; que una vez creyó poder vencerlo, no necesito desenvainar a Bakusaiga para eso, se daría el gusto de traspasar con sus garras el portón reforzado, su veneno fluyó con la adrenalina que le causaba matar, en cosa de segundos lo voló en mil pedazos y sonrió a los presentes, a ese enorme ejercito de youkais pulcramente preparados y entrenados para luchar o morir, pero lo que se dibujo en aquel porcelano rostro fue esa sonrisa macabra, cargada de crueldad y lujuria por la sangre a derramar, con elegancia su lengua saboreo sus labios, estos tenían sed de venganza, contra los que había osado tocar lo más importante para él, el descontrol inundo el ambiente, era tortuoso el final; para los guerreros enemigos que no tenían lugar donde huir, comenzó a matar sin demora, uno por uno caían sin remedio victimas de sus garras, colmillos o los más afortunados, su espada. Los desgarradores gritos fueron los únicos sonidos de aquella tarde, las llamas que bailaban al son de la batalla, fueron testigos del poder y perversa crueldad; solo propia de un ser frio y sin corazón, amante del dolor ajeno, descubridor innato de variables al momento de matar, cazador, asesino, psicópata sanguinario, todas esas palabras podían describir al Señor del Oeste, sobre todo cuando parado sobre la pila de partes mutiladas y cuerpos desgarrados con fiereza, él se alzaba como vencedor, un guerrero de alta clase, que nisiquiera había dejado marcas en su fornido cuerpo, su traje blanco yacia impecable sin rastro alguno de la fiereza con que destruyo y arraso con quienes osaron retarlo.

Miro altivo y orgulloso la escena la muerte, la putrefacción de aquellos pobres desgraciados era la imagen perfecta para sus rojos ojos, camino entre los restos despacio, ya no tenia tanta prisa, disfruto y degustó cada muerte como si fuera su primer asesinato, sonreia desquiciado con tanto edor a sangre, sus sentidos se alimentaban de la agonía y horror que habían vividos en los últimos momentos sus oponentes, solo faltaba uno por acabar, pero su muerte seria lenta, quizás hasta lo mataría, recibiría con Tenseiga y volvería a matar, lo que buscaba no lo encontró en aquel lugar, algo de lo cual daba gracias al final; cuando recobraba su rasocinio y estoica personalidad, se habia dejado llevar por el fervor de matar, porque él jamás llamaría batalla a lo que vivió momentos antes, ninguno de sus oponentes se merecía el honor de saberse retador de él, recordo su motivo de presencia y busco nuevamente al sobreviviente que faltaba, al divisarlo, decidió seguirlo con la calma de un cazador meticuloso, a paso lento llegaba a donde el hombre se encontraba, sabia que mientras mas demorara sus agonía seria mayor y vería el infinito miedo en su mirada, ese que alimentaba su ego, quien era su presa no tenia donde ocultarse, solo rogaba a Kami morir antes que el demonio tomara su vida en sus garras, cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando frente a él se paro el perfecto asesino de blanco cabello.

-Donde esta -. Fue la pregunta del demonio y quienes lo conocían o habían escuchado alguna vez de él, sabían que debían contestar con rapidez y simpleza, pero más que nada con la verdad.

-No esta aquí gran señor, nosotros no la tenemos.

-Respuesta equivocada -. Y enterrando sus garras libero un poco de veneno en su interior, lo suficiente para que se retorciera de dolor, pero no como para matarlo.

-Ustedes dijeron tenerla, donde esta -. Menciono con cruel sarcasmo.

-Mi Señor, solo fuimos prepotentes al adjudicarnos su perdida, jamás estuvo en nuestro poder lo que busca.

Su garra volvió a recorrer el interior de aquel Youkai, que gritaba al sentir como se quemaban y deshacían sus entrañas; gracias al veneno y poder del blanco demonio, su cuerpo se contraía en espasmos involuntarios; pero no lograba morir, Sesshomaru se agacho para susurrarle al maldito que no conseguía abandonar este mundo.

-No repetiré mi pregunta -. Pero para su desgracia el cuerpo no resistió mas y dejo de existir vida en el, acabando así con la diversión del abominable demonio.

-Hum, imbécil.

Después de tanto gozo; su diversión se acabo, no quedaba vida alguna en el lugar y por la cantidad de sangre derramada dudaba que fuera a crecer de nuevo naturaleza ahí, sacudió sus garras eliminando la sucia sangre que manchaba sus pálidas manos y se dispuso a buscar lo que una vez le fue arrebatado, camino entre brazos piernas y viseras esparcidas, intentando dar con una pista de su paradero, pero no había indicio de su presencia en el lugar, miro al cielo y aunque el sol se escondió para no presenciar el macabro espectáculo, supuso que seria ya media tarde, debía encontrarla, pronto caería el frio y la noche algo sumamente peligroso debido a su naturaleza.

Decidió alzar el vuelo, ya no quedaba ahí nada mas para él, su estoica expresión estaba lejos de demostrar su preocupación y su naturaleza pedía a gritos mas victimas, cual seria su proceder ahora, ¿seguiría matando o buscaría lo perdido? La duda invadió su ser ¿al final que seria más fuerte su preocupación o su deseo sádico de sangre? A lo lejos diviso un borde costero, no le gustaba el mar, su olfato sufría confusión cerca de aguas saladas, aunque con su perfecta vista distinguió algo fuera de lo normal en sus aguas, voló con calma, mas de la normal hacia el mar; para cerciorarse de qué seria aquello que contrastaba con el azul que caracteriza las bellas costas; a las cuales tenia acceso su región. Descendió en silencio y con sigilo, no ocultándose, mas bien lamentando internamente un grave error. Una joven dama de cabellos largos color ébano, delgada; pero con curvas pronunciadas, contrastaba con la armonía del territorio acuoso, refrescándose disfrutaba en sus aguas, ajena a la mirada furiosa que la seguía en cada movimiento.

-Asi que aquí estabas -. Menciono apretando la mandíbula y liberando levemente su aura demoniaca.

Ella al verlo sonrió, pero luego dudo, algo habia acontecido, se veía mas"feliz" de lo normal.

-Para que veas que no me escuchas, anoche te dije que vendría a visitar el mar -. Una ofendida mujer le daba la espalda aun sumergida en el agua, mostrando su molestia con el monstruoso y poderoso demonio, eso lo dejo atónito, aunque ni un solo gesto de estupefacción escapo de su vacía expresión. Bien sabia ella que no debía comentarle asuntos importantes en el lecho que compartían, ahi él nunca ponía atención a lo que decía; salvo sus gemidos de placer. Suspiro resignado pero mas tranquilo, considero que ella era el único ser en el mundo capaz de hablarle así y seguir viva.

-No debiste partir sin resguardo ¿acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es andar solo?

-Lo se bien, pero no te encontré y decidí venir igual, pasara un tiempo donde no podre visitar siquiera los jardines del palacio.

Maldito y correcto argumento. ¡Un momento! ¿estaba insinuando que el tenia la culpa?

-Tu tienes la culpa Sesshomaru, de haberme acompañado, no te habrias preocupado y de ponerme atención, habrias sabido desde anoche donde estaría.

Era oficial, últimamente él siempre tenia la culpa.

Aquella mujer cansada de moverse en las aguas, las abandonó para estar frente al temido Youkai, quien al ver su prominente figura, perdió todo interés en la conversación y los reciente hechos de su ajetreado día. La dama lo observo inquisidora a los ojos, pero cuando él desvío la mirada confirmo sus sospechas.

-¡Dime que no mataste a nadie mientras me buscabas!

En el blanco.

Ahí estaba él, el temido gran demonio Sesshomaru, señor de las tierras del Oeste, conocido por su crueldad y frialdad en batalla; siendo recriminado por una débil humana.

-Vamonos Rin -. No le daría el placer de saberse poseedora de la verdad, además podía volver a esos miserables a la vida con Tenseiga si asi lo deseaba ¿que importancia tenían sus actos en ese momento?

Un sonido extraño llamo su atención, venia del cuerpo de aquella joven mujer que le recriminaba con cierta superioridad sus actos.

Ella toco su vientre dándole al demonio la tacita orden de hacer lo mismo.

-Siempre en tu presencia se mueve, pero como estas tan ocupado pocas veces lo notas.

El era un poderoso y perverso Youkai, no podía estar todo el día tocando el vientre que contenía y formaba a su heredero, pero se sabía débil y maneable ante ella y no dudo en cumplir con lo solicitado, el asesino demonio perro se veía reducido a un cachorro domado; frente la cálida mirada que le proporcionaban esos hermosos ojos chocolate, si por algún motivo, algún día, hacia él que aquellos luceros derramaran una sola lagrima, esta dispuesto a enterrarse el mismo a Bakusaiga y morir. Estaba perdido frente a sus maternales encantos que sin duda debería compartir con él o la recién nacido en su momento, se veía hermosa su hembra embarazada, cosa que reconocía solo ante su pensamiento, nada mas.

-Vamos Rin -. Odiaba repetir las órdenes, pero con ella sus reglas quedaban anuladas, era imperioso llevarla de vuelta al palacio lo más pronto posible y volver a reparar su "error".

-Responde primero, ¿mataste a alguien mientras me buscabas?

-...- El silencio otorgó. De todas maneras planeaba hacerlo, solo había adelantado algo de "trabajo"

-Eres terrible e incorregible Sesshomaru -. Dijo mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Gesto que confundió al demonio estaba feliz por su forma de ser o solo feliz de verlo, jamás la comprendería.

Pero no le importaron las respuestas, en ese momento se sintio completo, era lo que le faltaba a su día para ser perfecto. Tomo su mano y con cuidado dirigió sus pasos, su vientre crecido a mas no poder no le permitía divisar sus pies, sonrió internamente sabiando que faltaba muy poco para la llegada de su heredero a su mundo.

De pronto la joven detuvo su caminar, su mano temblo despacio, pero el sintio su temor.

-Creo que se me rompió la fuente -. Dijo algo tartamuda, por lo que significaba, el cachorro deseaba nacer ya.

La tomo en brazos y emprendió el vuelo hacia su hogar, donde todos esperaban con ansias el nacimiento. Mientras volaba silencioso, la afirmaba firme para transmitirle tranquilidad, si no era bueno con las palabras al menos sus gestos hablaban por si solos. En el castillo que construyo para ella; esperaban mujeres listas para el difícil parto. Entregó a su compañera en manos de las parteras, amenazando tácitamente que todo debía salir bien, miro al cielo una vez más, enfocando sus sentidos en los gritos de vida que daba su hembra, para traer al mundo el producto de su amor, recordo los hechos del día y con una sonrisa maliciosa, respaldo sus acciones, había hecho bien al matarlos, ahora podría estar con su familia un tiempo más.

-Basura -. Mencionó al viento, recordando como ellos buscaron su muerte afirmando haber secuestrado a su "Señora", el problema fue que no fueron capaces de luchar contra él, un demonio que lo daría todo por su hembra y cachorro, incluso su vida, antes de dirigirse a sus aposentos y conocer a su descendencia, suspiro y una ligera sonrisa escapo de sus labios, en el fondo sabia que habia sido un bien día.

* * *

Hola! las preocupe o no? jajajajaja la idea me pareció graciosa ojala opinen lo mismo, espero con ansias sus opiniones.

Besos Yuki.


End file.
